1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to appliances for practicing the game of tennis, and particularly to a cage placeable on and bordering the service court area of a tennis court for capturing balls hit into the service court during practice of service, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the biggest problems in teaching or practicing the serve in tennis is a place to hit practice balls that will eliminate chasing the balls over other courts. Not only is the tendency of the balls to bounce away from the area of the court being used for such practice and into other courts where players can be disturbed, but much time is lost in retrieving balls for reuse by the person or persons practicing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,246, issued Nov. 2, 1976, to A. I. Brown, et al, discloses a tennis practice system which consists of an enclosure providing a playing area and having a regulation-height net member at one end located in front of a cage-like structure forming the end of the apparatus. Balls are projected toward a person within the enclosure so as to permit the person to practice the return of balls propelled toward the person. As can be appreciated, however, this system does not readily permit a player to practice service.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,880, issued Jan. 7, 1975, to C. D. Graves, discloses a tennis practice strike court arrangement wherein several stroke court are arranged around a common receiving court, such that the latter is entirely surrounded by nets. While this arrangement can solve the basic problem by having the ring of nets contain balls hit thereinto, the system disclosed in patent No. 3,858,880 requires a special system to be constructed, thus taking away space that could otherwise be used for the layout of regular tennis courts capable of use in playing a game of tennis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,034, issued Feb. 11, 1958, to H. Bingham, Jr., discloses a recreation enclosure intended generally for the practicing of games employing a ball; but, this enclosure is generally too small for the practice of tennis service. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,758, issued Sept. 28, 1976, to C. L. Howes, Jr., and 4,030,733, issued June 21, 1977, to L. D. Merrihew, et al, disclose tennis court constructions which permit portability and simple erection of the net and enclosing fence portions of a tennis playing area, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,406, issued Apr. 20, 1976, to J. H. Rock, discloses a portable platform tennis court construction which again is readily transportable from one location to another.